In the production of roll products such as consumer paper roll products it is conventional practice to produce during manufacturing an elongated roll called a cant which is then cut to form individual roll products, such as paper towels and toilet tissue rolls. It is conventional practice to remove ends from the cant during the cutting operation. Such ends are likely to be somewhat uneven and are prone to damage during preceding operations and a cant normally is longer than the sum of the rolls cut from it.